Surface fasteners have been conventionally used for fixing different regions in a member to be fixed such as fabric, for fixing to each other a plurality of members to be fixed, and so on.
The disposable diaper disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-159279 includes a diaper body in which an absorbent member is enclosed by a liquid permeable top sheet and a liquid impermeable back sheet, and fastening tapes fixed to the two respective sides of the rear of the diaper body. A male member is provided on the base material surface of each of the fastening tapes, and a female member of a fastening sheet is provided at the abdomen position on the rear surface of the back sheet. In this disposable diaper, the peeling force between the base material surface of the fastening tape and the male member is reduced, so that the two do not engage with each other.
The disposable diaper disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-000649 includes wing parts formed from nonwoven fabric and which extend in a girth direction. A fastener portion is formed is formed on the outside edge of the wing parts by extending a portion of the nonwoven fabric in the girth direction, and the male member of a mechanical fastener is fitted to the inner surface of the fastener portion. A plurality of fine fused portions in which fiber is fused is formed on the inner surface of the wing parts, the number of fused parts formed per unit area on the inner surface is larger in the fastener portion and a first area near the fastener portion, and smaller in a second area inward of the first area.